The present invention relates to digital signature verification. More particularly, the present invention relates to digital certificate issuer-correlated digital signature verification.
In message queuing environments, messages may be digitally signed to identify the originator of the message and to ensure upon receipt that the message was not modified while in transit. One method of digitally signing messages is to use Public Key Infrastructure (PKI).